How to Fix a Big Mistake
by theranger1020
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup have a big misunderstanding and Hiccup leaves Berk. First Fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own How to train your dragon.

How To Fix a Big Mistake

Chapter 1

How to fix a big mistake

Hiccup's pov

The morning sun rose on Berk but today was no normal day.

I could feel a sleeping Toothless next to me. He decided shortly after living my house that my bed is much warmer then the rafters. I don't mind much he is a good room mate. I wish I could set here and just relax but today is a big day, today I'm going to purpose to Astird. I have everything in place I asked her family for there permission, then I made the ring at the forge, and tonight I'm taking her to the cove were I found Toothless were a table with a big meal and fire going.

With all his thinking Hiccup didn't realize the two big green eyes staring at him. "Oh, hey buddy I'm glad your awake. You know what today is right?" he says with a smile.

Toothless smiled his gummy smile and nodded his head.

"Good. Lets get busy for tonight okay." he said before getting up starting to get dressed.

3 hours latter everything looked perfect all that needs to be done is get at his house at sud down, set the fire, and set up the food.

"Okay bud I think we can meet up with the gang and go flying until sundown." he says patting Toothless on his head.

After a short flight to the mead hall he found Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins. Sitting next to there dragons waiting for him.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late... wait wheres Astrid?" he says noticing his girlfriends absents.

"Shes out with her other friends Thorson, Tyson, and Jessica. Don't worry she told me she wasn't going to miss your date." Ruffnut said rolling her eyes.

"Okay well then lets take to the sky and have some fun." I say trying to get the fact that the love of his life is out with the three people he hated. Tyson was a big brute who probably couldn't count two three. Thorson was just as dumb but he thought everything was his just to take and nothing could happen to him. And Jessica was shorter dark blond that can sweet talk her way out of anything. But they all had one thing in common and that was to be the first one to be in Hiccup's face about any screw up he had back before Toothless.

It was a perfect day for flying not a cloud in the sky and almost no wind the 5 riders were having a great time until snotlout spoke up.

"Hey isn't that Astrid down there" he said and pointed down towards a clearing with Thorson, Tyson, Jessica, and Astrid.

"Lets see what there talking about" hiccup said starting to descend into the trees. Once all 5 have landed they listen in.

"Hey, Astrid I'm wondering how could you really be with that screw up, useless, waste of space Hiccup." Thorson said.

"Ya you should be with a guy like me!" Tyson said will a smile on his face.

"Hiccup is just a way to get my parents off my back they always wanted me with someone my age. Trust me it's just a get up." Astrid said like it was nothing.

"Bull. Shes lying! If you were really not into that Hiccup you wouldn't hesitate to kiss Tyson." Jessica said.

Then just as Hiccup thought it couldn't get any worse, Astrid walked over to Tyson and planted a kiss right on his mouth. And it wasn't just a harmless kiss, no it was a very welcomed kiss between the two. At this point Hiccup couldn't handle any more of it and is if Toothless could read his mind the both launched off taking off with a loud boom. This startles both groups.

"Hey what was that!?" Thorson yelled.

"It came from the trees over there!" Jessica yelled.

The group of four started making there way towards the riders. "Lets get out of here!" Tuffnut whisper strictly. And with that all of them took off heading towards the village.

Hiccup flew as fast as he could to the cove. Once there he let Toothless burn everything that had been set up. "Come on bud lets get back home I think we should leave Berk for a while." Hiccup said with a tear rolling down his cheek. Toothless nodded his head and started to head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own httyd!

Chapter 2

Astrid pov

After hearing the weird boom in the woods Astrid deiced to say Goodbye to her friends and head back to the village. When she got there she saw her friends Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut but no Hiccup so she decided to say hi and figure out were he was. "Hey guys, whats up? Any of you know where Hiccup is?"

"Oh like you care." Ruffnut hissed at her." But the last time we saw him, Toothless and him head off to Thor knows were."

"Wait, why did he just take off?" she asked getting curious.

They all just snorted then Ruffnut spoke up again. "Maybe it was seeing you and those three low lives trashing him or you kissing one of them. Or something like that."

"You know I don't so much like my cousin, but I know he doesn't deserve that." Snotlout said

"No, please tell me he didn't see that. I..I didn't mean any of it I just didn't like being teased by my friends really." Astrid said as she realized what she had just done.

"Tell someone who cares." Tuffnut said as they all got up and left.

She just made the biggest mistake of her life and she knew it and before she knew what she was doing she was sprinting to Hiccup's house.

Meanwhile Hiccup pov

'I know what I have to do now'. Hiccup thought as he walked thought the front door of his house. The only way to get away from Astrid and all of the hurt he would take the task of going village to village spreading the word about the dragons and opening trade routes. He wasn't going to do it because of Astrid but now he doesn't see a reason not to go.

He found his dad sitting in the main room watching the fire with a bored expression. "Uhh... Dad we need to talk." Hiccup said.

"Oh, we do. What about?" Stoick said turning to face his son.

"Dad, I want to be the one that goes and spreads the word about the dragons." Hiccup said.

"You do? Whats with the sudden change of heart?" Stoick asked.

"I can't just keep staying in the safety of Berk I have to get out there and start growing up." Hiccup said trying not to let his emotions show.

Stoick then jumped up with a giant smile plastered on his face. "I'm so proud of ya son. When are you leaving?"

"Umm.. in an hour at the most. I want to get an early jump on things." Hiccup said. As he turned to go pack he remembered something. "Oh, and dad this is between you and I nobody else except maybe Gobber needs to know where I went."

"Of course son. Now you better go and get ready to leave."

with a nod of his head, Hiccup took off up stairs to pack. It only took him minutes he grabbed some clothes, lots of charcoal, and a few empty journals. Then, he was ready.

Astrid pov

When she got there Hiccup was just getting on Toothless who looked like he was packed for a long trip. 'I have to talk to him' that was all that was going through her head as she screamed his name.

"Astrid, what do you want?" He yelled as she ran up to him and Toothless.

She was crying now and panting from the run to his house. "I need to... talk to …. you." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Alright lets talk. You lied to me, tore out my heart, and then kissed that idiot. Great talk now I'm going to leave so if you don't mind go aw-"

she cut him off. "It was fake. I didn't want to kiss him I just didn't liked being teased."

"You didn't like being teased... Wow. I was teased, made fun of, shunned every day of my childhood and you didn't like being teased by your friends and then you just kiss one. Not once did I ever care what people said about me and I diffidently didn't kiss anybody else. I _loved_ you!" He yelled.

She never heard him yell before and the way he said _loved_ broke her hear. "Please Hiccup I'm sorry!" she said between sobs.

"Take it easy Astrid. Oh and I don't think I need this any more." He said as he threw a tiny black box at her feet. " Lets go Toothless." and with that they took off and disappeared.

She looked down at he feet and picked up the box and opened it. "Oh my gods." she whispered as she looked at beautiful ring Hiccup had made her. 'He was going to ask me to marry him on tonight's date' she thought to herself.

_please review. _

_If you have any ideas of how the story should play out im open to suggestions. THANK YOU!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own httyd

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Astrid pov

Astrid ran as fast she could to the gang in the village center. She didn't care if they hated her they need to help her stop him before he was gone and did something stupid. Right as she walked into the village center she saw the gang and there dragons walking.

When she got to them she was the opposite of patient. "Look I know what I did was stupid and I don't care if you all hate me but we need to go get Hiccup he just took off and it looks like he isn't coming back. Please just help he with this!" she said when she finally caught up to them.

They looked at each other and finally came to a conclusion. "Okay we'll help but were still pissed." Ruffnut said for the group. Then they all hoped on there dragons and Astrid called hers. Stormfly showed up within seconds and they were all off. It wasn't long before they saw a small black dot.

Hiccup pov

The sun was just starting to set making large running orange streaks in the sky. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and expected to see open ocean but instead saw four dots starting to get closer and one of the dots was blue and yellow.

"Shit." Hiccup murmured. "Hey bud, we have some unwanted visitors lets say we lose them." Toothless looked back and saw what Hiccup was talking about then looked to his rider an nodded his his head. Then, they rocketed down towards the ocean and turning so they would shoot right under the others. By the time the others realized what was happening Toothless and Hiccup were under them and going the opposite direction. When the group turned around Hiccup and Toothless were above them and the sun had gone down making the dragon and his rider almost invisible.

"Good job buddy, they won't realize what happened until they are back in Berk." Hiccup said when he saw the five dragons speeding back towards Berk.

Astrid pov

The five riders realized they had been tricked when they could see the coast line of Berk coming over the horizon. Astrid knew that Hiccup was gone and now all she could do was hope that he came back and didn't get himself hurt or killed. She could chase after him but not knowing were he was going would just end up getting herself lost and in a bad predicament. No one spoke as they got back to the island they just went home having nothing to talk about.

Astrid sat on her bed looking out her window. If she would have just used her head she would probably be sitting here cuddling with her soon to be husband, but she didn't and now hes gone and who knows he may never come back.

_okay i don't feel that this was my best chapter but i think this will be the last chapter before i get really deep into the story so i have been kinda setting it up with these three chapters. i think i want to go into a 1st person to go deeper into the feelings of the characters. spread the word about this story i want to make this thing HUGE! Lastly, i want to thank every one who reviewed keep them coming same with the ideas! _


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own HTTYD._**

Chapter 4

Hiccup pov

It had been 2 weeks since Toothless and I left Berk. It had been smooth flying since we left. We just left the Bone head tribe of the south 3 days ago. Every village we go to it is the basic same thing. We arrive and are met by every warrior in the village all ready to kill at any second. Then, after I explain everything there is a slight shift from hostility to trust, but for the first few days Toothless and I would tread lightly and not make any trouble. The Bone Head tribe was a tricky situation since they are know to be the best dragon killers and fiercest warriors in these parts. At every village after a trust connection was made we would start alliance talks between the village and Berk. I would find a way to through a way of protecting the dragons into the treaty some how. After, the village would send a trading ship to Berk to trade and let my father know about the new alliance and terms of the treaty.

I have made many friends on this trip, but by far the guy I liked the most was Wilson. He was a trader that was scheduled to go on a trade run to Berk after the treaty was finished. He was a simple man but wise, and that is why I would talk to him about my problems.

One day I saw him walking along the docks and decided to go say hi. "Wilson, hey whats up?"

"Oh, Hiccup it's you. Well I am just getting the ship ready to sail north for Berk. Right after you and the chief sign the treaty I will set sail."

"Well they are sending the best then. Wilson, you need to tell my dad, when you arrive, that I am heading farther south into uncharted territory from this point on." I tell him.

"I think I can manage that. It will take me about a month to make the voyage to get to Berk so you should be well on your way. But I have a warning for you, this time of the year storms come up from the south and they mean business if you see on while flying get away from it!" he tells me.

"I will keep that in mind. Well I should get going to finish up that treaty and send you on your way. If you see Toothless point him towards the great hall." I say and start walking towards the hall, but he stops me with one last question.

"Do you have any one special maybe a girl I should say hello to for you?" He asked me.

"If anyone asks, just tell them I am alive and that should be good enough." I tell him starting to walk back to the hall.

Astrid pov

I woke up screaming and sweating from my reacquiring nightmare. Hiccup be stabbed by a sword, Hiccup getting poisoned, Hiccup drowning. Night has now become a thing of horror for me. I haven't trained since he left 2 weeks ago, it is challenging enough waking up without his arms around me or knowing I would see him sometime in that day. The worse part of it all is knowing if he is harmed in any way it is my direct fault, and I will have to live with it all my life. It was bad enough me running him out of his home, braking his heart, but if he is hurt it will devastate me to the core of my own being.

The gang I guess forgave me even though I haven't forgiven myself, but I will probably never do that. Ruffnut has been with me some night trying to get me though the night without me going into hysterics about my nightmares. We would talk about other things and I would be able to sleep for a short time. In the days I would do my best to keep a stiff upper lip and go about doing my normal routine. Fishlegs will keep me company in the part of my day when I would go and see Hiccup. We would talk about mindless things except dragons because it would make me think of him flying away on Toothless.

I get out of bed and manage to get dressed and ready for my day. I make sure I put on my necklace he game me a few months back. I remember that day so well.

_It was a casual date for us, flying our dragons and landing in a nice place to have a dinner. We landed on the side of a cliff over looking the ocean. I seem to remember more face sucking then actual eating and talking._

_When we finished eating I was leaning on his shoulder looking out to the ocean talking about why we love each other when Hiccup spoke. "You know I think its our anniversary for our first date."_

"_That's another reason I love you. You remember little thing most people would forget. And yes it is our anniversary." I say._

"_Well I got you something." he tells me as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long rectangular box._

_He gives it to me and I don't hesitate to open the box to see a shiny gold heart with H.H and A.H engraved in it, and a gold chain connected to it. I was amazed by it. "Hiccup it's breath taking. Where did u get it?" I asked him as he took it and put it around my neck. Perfect fit._

"_Actually I made it. You remember that date I said I was to busy to go on. Well now you see why I missed it." he told me._

"_Well then, this is for skipping out on our date" then I punched him in the arm. "And this is for being the best." Then we capture each others lips._

I know that what is in the box sitting unopened on my dresser was made by Hiccup's hands, but it has to be him who opens and gives me that ring.

_Well it took a while but I finally got it up. thank you to everyone who had input for the story it made me rethink and helped the story. Also i am very happy to see how many people are liking, following, and reviewing. chapter 5 will be coming don't worry i wont quit on the story i just had some writers block then things got busy. Alright thank you please review and keep sending me your ideas i love reading every one of them!_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Httyd!

Chapter 5

Hiccup's POV

The first thing I realize when Toothless and I take off from a small island we found and decided to stop and rest on, was a bad feeling in my gut that told me something was beginning. I decided to fly on thinking it was just lack of food or sleep. Father south we fly it seems like I feel better about the whole situation back home with Astrid. I've been thinking about the day I gave her the necklace all that time back. I suppose I got carried away when I decided to drop everything and just leave, but then yet again she is smart enough to figure out how I would feel about it.

This argument raged in my head for hours until I felt Toothless jerk under me. That is what woke me up from my own little world into the real world that had toothless and I flying into a huge black cloud that stretched as far as the eye could see. I could see lightning and the last glimpses of sun being swallowed by the black mass. Then what Wilson told me popped into my head "_I have a warning for you, this time of the year storms come up from the south and they mean business if you see on while flying get away from it"!_ Because of my own fault I flew both of us right into the eye of a storm. It was to late to turn and run, and it was to high to fly above so our only option is to fly right though it. The moment we entered the mass my ears popped from the change of pressure, and the temperature became unbearably cold. After 10 minutes of diving and dogging I got hit square on the top of my head by a piece of hail bigger then my fist. After that the world became fuzzy and almost distant. Now every I open my eyes I can see the water getting closer and closer. I tried to level Toothless out when I realized his tail fin was destroyed by wind and hail. At that point I knew both of us were going to die. In the last moment before I passed out I told Toothless one last word. "Sorry."

Astrid Pov

It was a beautiful day, and for the first time since Hiccup left I felt, in short, good. I woke up and did my usual routine, make breakfast, walk in the woods, come home and change then go out to see what there is to do. When I walked to the town square I ran into Gobber and he looked excited for some reason. I had to find out why. When I walked up behind him walking and said hey he jumped a little.

"Well look who is finally out and about, and on the best day to be out." he said.

"What makes it such a great day to be out? Is something going on?" I asked. Then noticed everyone was walking with haste to the docks.

"A new trader from the Bone Head tribe in the south sowed up and has things most people have never seen... And they showed up with dragons pulling there ship and on that ship was a treaty written by. Well you know who." he said as he continued walking. There have been new traders and treaties arriving here ever since he left. I had a new goal. Get what ever information I can out of the trader about Hiccup and where he is going.

When I get to the dock I can easily find Fishlegs in the front of the ship. Ruff and Tuff looking tough a chest. Lastly I saw Snotlout and others looking though a pile of weapons. With every scan of the ship I can't locate the trader or any crew. I walk away to the great hall where we have a feast and welcome our new allies, of course this is the first one I have actually dragged myself out of bed to go to. I walk in to see half of the village, the ones who have already found what they wanted, sitting and waiting for our new guests and chief to show up. I sat at an empty table towards the front to get a better look. I sat by myself for about 45 minutes thinking about things until I had a weird feeling that struck my out of no where. I was about to walk outside when the whole gang sat at my table still talking about what they had found on the ship. Shortly after the chief and new guests stepped into the hall. The hall went deadly silent then Stoick spoke. It was short and simple. "Everyone... Meet our new allies and friends." the hall broke into cheers. Then Stoick took the treaty that some have been dying to see and nailed it to a post for everyone to read. While everyone was talking to our guests I sneaked over to look at the treaty Hiccup had wrote. It was definitely his hand writing clear and easy to read but still looks like art on paper. It reminds me of the countless love letters he would write me.

While I was reading I didn't notice someone walk up next to me until he said something. "He is quite a writer. I remember when he stayed up for two nights trying to get this perfect and put everything to protect the dragons in there."

I smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah that sounds just like him." I looked at the man, there was no doubt that he was the trader. He was skinny, had black hair, and tan skin from being out at sea for so long. "Do you know how Hiccup is, and do you know where he is going?"

"He told me to tell anyone who asks to say he is alive, that's it." He told me. I guess it was the disappointment in my face because he spoke up again. "You must be Astrid."

I was shocked. Was Hiccup talking about me? And if he was what was he saying? "Yeah I'm Astrid how did you know?"

"Hiccup talks in his sleep. He stayed with me while he was with us. I pieced together who you were and I'm guessing there was a fight. Am I correct so far?" He said.

I was surprised of how quick he was. He was a smart and cleaver man. "yes you're correct. I made a big mistake and I want to fix it."

"Astrid, I have seen many things in my years of trading and one of those things is true love. By the way you look when you just say his name I can tell you love him very deeply. I can tell you that he is fine. I have no clue where he is going he just said he was going into uncharted areas. As long as he stays clear of storms he should be fine." with that he nodded his head and walked to where they were serving mead. His simple words made a huge difference. I know when Hiccup returns I will make things better.

_**Finally chapter 5. i know i havent updated in a while and i am so sorry. i got a new job a few months ago then the weekend i was going to write this chapter i fell of the back of my car and fractured my skull. But it is summer now so that means i have a lot more free time and i already know how the next chapter is going to go i just need to write it. Lastly, fallow, favorite, share, and review.**_

_**P.S. I still take ideas how what you would think i should put into the story... I love the fresh ideas!**_


End file.
